Recuerdos
by JYue
Summary: Para Shikamaru, lo único peor que un mal día es una tarde lluviosa. Pero no era exactamente la lluvia lo que en realidad le desagradaba, sino lo que esta provocaba en él. ShikaNaru.


**Recuerdos**

La lluvia caía sin clemencia sobre la pacífica villa de la Hoja, empapando a los desafortunados peatones mientras corrían a buscar refugio. Era una de esas descomunales precipitaciones climáticas tan comunes a inicio de otoño y que continuarían hasta la llegada del invierno. Desde su posición bajo el amparo de un antiguo y frondoso árbol podía ver las gruesas gotas golpear el suelo sin recibir más que leves salpicones. Sin embargo, estaba atrapado en el reducido espacio, a menos que decidiese enfrentar, sin protección alguna, la intensa tormenta.

Abandonar el albergue de la copa del árbol estaba fuera de discusión. La distancia a recorrer, inclusive sólo la necesaria para volver al centro de la aldea, duraría más de cinco minutos. Y eso, con lluvia tan furiosa, era tiempo suficiente para terminar mojado como un pato o peor. Lo cual le dejaba en esa posición, recargado contra el ancho tronco, esperando que la naturaleza juzgase prudente acabar con el diluvio.

Esa mañana despertó tarde, tuvo que enfrentarse a la planeación de futuras misiones en las que apenas conocía a las habilidades de los shinobis implicados, y lidiar por orden de la Godaime con altas columnas de papeleo en las que seguro ella debería estar trabajando. En pocas palabras, había sido un mal día para Nara Shikamaru. Y ahora, justo cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre para dedicar a su ocioso pero relajante pasatiempo, la suerte decidía conveniente regar a torrentes el jardín que es Konoha.

Había variadas razones por las que al Nara le desagradaba la lluvia: el ambiente tiende a ponerse frío, o en el peor de los casos, cambia a un bochorno húmedo; porque las nubes grises cubren el cielo y éstas no son tan divertidas de observar como las límpidas manchas blancas de un día soleado; o por el hecho de que las calles se llenan de profundos charcos en los que, de una u otra manera, él siempre termina metiendo un pie.

Pero sobre todo, no le gustaba la lluvia porque le traía a la mente recuerdos que no tenía. La nítida imagen de él en compañía de _alguien_ más mojándose bajo la lluvia, luchando por un paraguas que ninguno terminaría usando, saltando en charcos sin reparar en ensuciar la ropa, y ambos riendo hasta caer al piso con lágrimas aflorando en los ojos. Esa era la problemática razón por la que el ninja de las sombras odiaba los días lluviosos: porque le hacía pensar en _él_.

Intentó concentrarse en el sonido de las gotas al colapsar con la ya húmeda tierra, ocupar su mente en calcular la temperatura del ambiente, buscar un patrón de tiempo entre un relámpago y otro, o las posibilidades de ser golpeado por uno y vivir para contarlo. Empero, a pesar de contar con un coeficiente intelectual terroríficamente alto, aún no encontraba una manera para sacarse de la mente a aquella persona.

Ya lo había intentado sin éxito en previas tardes lluviosas. Al final, quedaba él con un olvidado tablero de shogi sobre la mesa, mientras observaba abordado por una nostalgia anómala los trazos creados por las gotas de lluvia en el vidrio de la ventana. Incluso podía terminar haciendo comparaciones entre la semejanza de los rayos de sol con aquel cabello rubio, y el parecido del inmaculado cielo azul con ese tan bien conocido par de ojos.

Por mucho, esas eran las peores tardes. En las que se veía afrontando el hecho de que él, Shikamaru, el ninja más perezoso de todo el país del Fuego, estaba _enamorado_. Un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al sólo pensar dicha frase. No sonaba correcto, mas eso no lo hacía menos verídico. Y para completar el insólito cuadro estaba la persona ganadora de sus afectos: Uzumaki Naruto.

No sabía cómo o porqué sus sentimientos se inclinaban hacia el ruidoso adolescente, lo cual seguía dando a su analítica cabeza bastantes dolores en intentos de comprender. Tal vez era por acción de la química, tal vez la teoría del magnetismo después de todo sí aplicaba a las personas, tal vez había sufrido un trauma emocional durante su infancia. Lo que si era seguro es que la vida no se cansaba aún de hacer del presente día un suplicio.

En esa posición, al estar tan concentrado en los cambios del ambiente, el ruido de apresurados pasos acercándose sobre el pasto mojado acompañado por una risita despreocupada llegó a oídos del Nara al instante. Conocía ese caminar arrítmico y esa voz ligeramente aguda a pesar de los años. Al ver la figura del ninja más ruidoso de Konoha aparecer en su rango de visión, Shikamaru tuvo la certeza de poseer el peor de los karmas. ¿Podía ser la vida aún más cliché?

El rubio shinobi parecía ser la criatura más libre de la creación, pues corría, saltaba y reía sin el menor cuidado. Al menos así fue hasta que descubrió al ninja de las sombras mirándole desde apenas unos cuantos metros de distancia. Los pies de Uzumaki se detuvieron y éste fijó la mirada en los ojos cafés del otro muchacho. Le observó con un gesto de extrañeza, como topándose con una 'x' donde siempre hubo una 'y'. Shikamaru decidió hacer ningún movimiento y limitarse a ver la reacción de Naruto.

A pasos lentos el recién llegado se aproximó al frondoso árbol bajo el cual estaba el Nara. Se puso las manos en la cintura en un notable gesto de indignación, Shikamaru respondió a esto levantando una ceja, extrañado. El dejo de indignación en el mojado rostro de Uzumaki cambió a uno de impaciencia. Como era usual, el otro adolescente estaba muy lejos de entender las intenciones del rubio.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto, airado. "¿Por qué estás ahí haciendo nada?"

"No sé." respondió Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Porque soy un holgazán?"

"Pero… ¿por qué?" confusión obvia en la voz del rubio. "¡Si está lloviendo!"

"Por eso mismo." dejó salir un suspiro de agotamiento. Siempre le cansaban las discusiones, le parecían demasiado problemáticas. "No me gusta la lluvia."

Los ojos azules de Uzumaki se estrecharon mientras emitía un murmullo desaprobador. En un acto decidido acortó la distancia entre él y el shinobi de las sombras, le tomó de la muñeca, para luego arrastrarle fuera del refugio del formidable árbol. Los esfuerzos de Shikamaru por evitarlo fueron nulos, ya que lo súbito de la acción le dejó sólo uno o dos segundos para reaccionar.El rubio shinobi se sentó en el suelo y arrastró a su acompañante con él, obligándole a hacer lo mismo.

La lluvia dejó caer la lluvia con incrementada intensidad, al parecer satisfecha de por fin atrapar al Nara. Las razones por la que no era un fanático de la lluvia reaparecieron en la mente de Shikamaru mientras las pesadas gotas se filtraban aprisa en su ropa. Los motivos de Naruto para estar ahora sentado bajo la lluvia haciendo nada estaban fuera de su comprensión, así que en el usual tono de fastidio, decidió preguntarlo.

"Dijiste que no te gusta la lluvia, y eso no está bien." Respondió Naruto, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho. "Así que nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que te guste."

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Los relámpagos iluminaban de repente los alrededores, haciendo vibrar la tierra mojada sobre la que estaban con el atronador sonido. El aire frío llegaba directo a sus pulmones, llenándolos con un escozor peculiar antes de exhalar de nuevo. Su cabello, demasiado mojado para mantenerse levantado, optó por soltar unos cuantos mechones que se adhirieron de inmediato a su rostro.

Miró de reojo a la necia persona sentada a su lado. Ya había transcurrido un par de minutos, y el rubio no parecía considerar la posibilidad de levantarse de ahí. Es extraña determinación era una de las características más representativas del muchacho. Cuando Uzumaki tomaba una decisión nada le hacía cambiar de opinión, así que Shikamaru decidió hacerse a la idea de tomarle el gusto a la lluvia. Después de todo, cuando ya estás empapado, seguir mojándote no parecer ser tan malo.

Le desagradaba la lluvia debido a los pensamientos que afloraban referentes a cierto ninja ruidoso, a la idea de dejar pasar el inusual acontecimiento y no estar a su lado. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo estaba, sentado a su lado, dejando a la tormenta bañarles. La atmósfera estaba tranquila y su interior también. No había incertidumbre ni la inquietud de no poseer ciertos recuerdos, pues en ese mismo instante se estaban creando.

En un futuro, al ver la lluvia caer a través de la ventana, ya no se lamentaría de jamás haber compartido un instante así con el rubio adolescente, sino que recordaría la vez en que Uzumaki Naruto llegó para obligarle a estar sentado bajo una tormenta, con la esperanza de que él también estuviese rememorando esa ocasión.

"¿Sabes, Naruto?" comenzó Shikamaru, mirando un punto incierto en el horizonte. "Creo que me gusta la lluvia… si tú estás conmigo."

Los ojos azules de Naruto se posaron sobre el rostro del Nara, quien le devolvió la mirada en compañía de una casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero que denotaba un sentimiento en específico. Aquella vieja metáfora cursi comparando al rubio con un día soleado volvió a su mente y en ningún otro momento le podría haber parecido más cierta. El adolescente con el ahora compartía un nuevo recuerdo, en toda su obstinada gracia, era suficiente para alegrarle una fría gris tarde lluviosa. En su compañía no hacían falta nubes, sol o un azul cielo despejado para aminorar un día malo.

En cuestión de segundos había una sonrisa iluminando el rostro de Uzumaki, quizá contento de haber logrado su objetivo, quizá halagado por el comentario. Una sonrisa cuyos labios, desde el punto de vista del shinobi de las sombras, pedían a gritos ser besados. Ese sí que sería un recuerdo memorable. No obstante, la parte racional de la mente del Nara le detuvo de hacerlo. Era un acto demasiado apresurado, de momento se conformaría con la agradable compañía del rubio. Además, el otoño estaba en sus inicios, todavía quedaban por delante abundantes tardes lluviosas.

---

NOTAS:

Un (muy) pequeño one shot para desempolvar la escritura. Han pasado meses, ojalá no esté tan, tan oxidada... En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que por favor me dejen sus comentarios.

Para quienes es el primer fic que leen de mi autoría, si gustan pueden darse una vuelta por mi profile, donde quizá encontrarán algo que les interese. Para los que ya me conocen, gracias por seguir en contacto, se les aprecia mucho.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
